starwarsfandomcom_no-20200214-history
Zannah
'Zannah , kjent som «Rain» i barndommen, var en Human kvinne fraplaneten Somov Rit . Hun ble rekruttert til å kjempe for Jedi 's Army of Light under Ruusan kampanjen i New Sith Wars , men, etter ankomst påRuusan , ble skilt fra gruppen under en Sith angrepet og antatt døde . Uten at the Jedi, hadde hun blitt frelst og ble venn av et medlem av de innfødte dørvakt arten kalles Laa . Når Brotherhood of Darkness senere sluppet løs en planet-stort Force storm , overlevde Rain instinktivt enveloping selv og Laa med en boble av Force energi.Ikke lenge etterpå, ung jente så på mens Laa var haplessly drept av Jedi speidere. Rammet med sinne og sorg, hun uforvarende ga inn tilmørke siden og myrdet Jedi. Hennes visning av raseri tiltrakk seg oppmerksomheten til krigens eneste overlevende Dark Lord , Darth Bane , som bestemte seg for å ta henne som sin lærling . Regn kastet bort håndtaket på sin ungdom og i stedet omfavnet hennes fødenavn, ble Darth Zannah .' Zannah foreløpige Force trening fant sted på planeten Ambria og involvert i studiet av antikke Sith magi . I sin veiledning under DarthBane, henrettet Zannah en rekke oppdrag for å egge anarkistiske bevegelser over hele galaktiske republikken , inkludert manipulereterrorist Anti-republikken Liberation Front i et mislykket attentat på tidligere Supreme forbundskansler Tarsus Valorum . Fra Hetton , den ARLF leder, Zannah også utvinnes informasjon om opprettelsen avholocrons , et hemmelig svært ettertraktet av hennes Master , som senere drepte Hetton etter Zannah lurte ham inn i et angrep på DarkLord . Når parasitter som utgjorde Bane er kropp rustning begynte å føre ham bekymring, var Zannah oppgave å infiltrere Jedi Templearkivene påCoruscant å innhente informasjon om skapninger.Hennes misjon komplett, Zannah ble overrasket over å møte sin fetterDarovit , som tilsto at han hadde utsatt henne fremtoning til Jedi.Zannah flyktet Coruscant med ham og møtte Darth Bane påTython , hvor Sith forberedt på åkjempe i henhold Jedi. Til tross for deres tall, av Jedi ble alle drept, men Bane ble alvorlig såret, og på randen av døende. Zannah returnerte med sin Master til Ambria og krevde på trussel om død at den lokale healeren lagre Dark Lord, som han gikk med på å gjøre bare etter Zannah avslørte Sith tilstedeværelse på Ambria til Jedi. Hun forrådt og drept healeren ved gjennomføring av prosedyren og også brukt sin makt til å drive Darovit gal . DenAnkemotparten Jedi antok at han var den Sith Lord de søkte ogdrepte ham, effektivt overbevise Jedi of the Sith endelige utrydding. Med ingen overlevende vitner, eksistensen av Darth Zannah og hennes Master forble trygt anonyme. Sithene tar flyttet til Ciutric IV , og i løpet av ti år , Zannah vokste til å bli en dyktig Sith trollkvinne som tilsvarte Darth Bane i styrke. Da hun ikke klarte å k Zannah.jpg|Darth Zannah onfrontere ham for plasseringen av Dark Lord, trodde Bane hun manglet initiativ. Men, hadde Zannah allerede begynt å tenke på sin skjebne. På et oppdrag til Doan , lærte hun av en Dark Jedi heter Set Harth og vervet den motvillige unge mannen som lærling henne. Zannah tilbake med ham til Ciutric IV for å konfrontere sin egen Master, bare for å oppdage at Bane hadde blitt fanget av Doan Royal Guard . Hun returnerte til Doan, hvor hun infiltrert stedet for Bane fengsel . Hun ligger Bane og kjempet mot ham , men deresduell endte i uavgjort når begge ble tvunget til å flykte fra fengselet . Like etter, Bane, som hadde tatt Iktotchi Darth Cognus som sin nye lærling, kalt Zannah å møte ham på Ambria, hvor de dueled for siste gang. Zannah ble opprinnelig overveldet av hennes Master's angrep, men hun var i stand til å bruke hennes trolldom å skade ham.Som en siste utvei, forsøkte Bane til åoverføre sin essens inn i kroppen hennes, men ble beseiret når Zannah ånd fordømt hans til at man mister den mørke siden. Zannah tok Darth Cognus som lærling henne og fortsatte Bane erarv som Dark Lord of the Sith. Kategori:Sithfyrster